Chicken Boo, CR 1/2
Chicken Boo, what's the matter with you? You don't act like the other chickens do. You wear a disguise to look like human guys. But you're not a man, you're a chicken, Boo. No one really knows where Chicken Boo came from. Since Boo himself doesn't talk about it, or talk at all for that matter, most people who bother to wonder about his origins simply assume that he's the work of a druid who must have eaten some bad mushrooms. Chicken Boo himself doesn't appear to be concerned with such things, however. He only seems to want to fit in with human society. To that end, he constantly puts on disguises, oftentimes impersonating various people of local fame, in an attempt to blend in. Ironically, despite the fact that he can't speak (he simply clucks; he can, however, understand and read Common perfectly well), and that he doesn't understand human mannerisms (he still acts the way you'd expect a chicken to) he's gotten quite good at fooling people, to the point where most are genuinely ignorant of Boo's true nature as a giant chicken. Unfortunately, eventually his disguise is seen through, and Boo is forced to flee from people who want revenge for being made a fool of (or simply want to eat him). Undeterred, Boo then moves on to the next town to try again... You wear a disguise to look like human guys. But you're not a man, you're a chicken, Boo. |grp=+1 |atkopt= |gear= |sa= |tag3= |str=9 |dex=11 |con=12 |int=10 |wis=14 |cha=9 |sq=slowfall |feats=Skill Focus (disguise), Local Expert (disguise) |skills=Bluff +5, Climb +0, Disguise +14 (+16 to act in character), Jump +0, Listen +2, Spot +2 |possessions=disguise kit |tag4= |variants='Slowfall (Ex):' While Chicken Boo cannot fly, he can use his wings to slow his descent. While flapping his wings he can fall at a rate of 30 ft. per round and takes no damage for falling during this time. Chicken Boo can maintain this effect for 2d4 rounds before exhaustion forces him to plummet at a normal rate. While falling Chicken Boo can essentially fly horizontally (but cannot halt his downward movement) and is considered to have poor maneuverability. Skills: Chickens use their Dexterity modifier instead of their Strength modifier for Climb and Jump checks. }} COMBAT Boo never engages in combat. If ever in any danger, Boo's response will be to flee as quickly as possible, clucking loudly in fright as he does so. The only exception is if someone else is in danger; Boo has a very magnanimous nature, and is willing to put himself at risk to help people who need it. DESIGN NOTES Chicken Boo is based on the stats for a normal chicken, from http://www.rpgnow.com/product_info.php?products_id=25849&it=1&filters=0_0_0_0&manufacturers_id=539 by Octavirate Games. His size was increased from Tiny to Medium, as per the rules in the http://www.rpgnow.com/product_info.php?products_id=2765&it=1&filters=0_0_0_0&manufacturers_id=74 by Silverthorne Games. Boo is also considered to have been awakened. Note that, as per the listing for noncombat herbivores of the Animal type, all of Boo's natural weapons are considered to be secondary natural weapons. Several changes were made to Boo's stats. His skill points were rearranged from a normal chicken's, with all of his 12 skill points being spent on Bluff and Disguise. Both of these are considered to be class skills for Boo. All of his other skill listings are for having 0 ranks and ability score modifiers. The Survive Decapitation special quality listed for chickens in the Lethal Lexicon was removed, since it was a tad too grim for Boo's character. Finally, the Local Expert feat is from http://www.rpgnow.com/product_info.php?products_id=20475&it=1 by Adamant Entertainment. It grants Boo a +4 bonus to his Disguise skill (already factored into the above statistics) and lets him roll twice when making a Disguise check, keeping the better roll. Chicken Boo has a disguise kit, which gives him a +2 circumstance bonus to Disguise checks (already factored into above statistics). A disguise kit can be used ten times before being used up; Boo always makes sure (while in disguise) to buy a new one when the current one is running low. His current disguise kit is almost brand new, and has nine uses left. The Challenge Rating for normal, unmodified chickens is 1/6. Chicken Boo was given a CR of 1/2 to reflect that his statistics are somewhat better than a normal chicken's, but that he has virtually no combat abilities, and almost no gear. This write-up is done as a tribute to Chicken Boo's character, as seen on Animaniacs. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chicken_Boo Category:Humorous